


Permanence

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:38:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompto owns a tattoo parlor, and has a client he's been working on for quite some time. After all of their sessions together, he realizes that maybe the line between client and friend becomes a bit blurred, the tattoo not the only permanent thing between the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my dear friend, as this is her OTP for the fandom. 
> 
> Prompt - “You’re the only one I trust to do this.”

* * *

“Hey, Prompto! Looks like your seven o’clock is running a few minutes behind. He should be here a quarter past.” The gal behind the front desk informs him.

“Gotcha.” He goes back to reading his magazine, looking at all the new gadgets that are supposed to be coming out over the next few months. He’s hoping to get a few for the shop, but depending on how business is, he may not be able to.

Prompto Argentum owns the tattoo shop ‘Lucky Chocobo’, and only ever dabbles in actual tattoo work when a request comes through the door. Most people go to the other artists he employs, which he doesn’t mind, because he knows his prices are higher than most. But, each person that sits in his chair is always pleased with their work, and will refer friends to him. He’s got a good solid business going, and it’s nice to be able to pick and choose what he wants to work on.

Like his seven o’clock appointment. Who is now going to be late. If this wasn’t his last session, he might be a little bit more ticked off. But, this will be their ninth session together, and Prompto would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little sad that it was almost over. For the past few months, since they started this project together, he has gotten used to seeing this man come in to the shop and lay down on his chair.

“Boo.” A voice says near his ear. He almost drops the magazine that’s on his lap when he hears the voice of his client. A loud, rambunctious laugh sounds, the larger man quite pleased with himself. “Did I scare you, Prompto?”

“Hardly.” He gets up off the chair. “You’re late, mister.” He turns and sees the larger man - Gladiolus Amicitia, Gladio for short - standing near him with a large smile on his face. “You know the drill.”

“I do, I do.” Gladio unbuttons the black shirt he’s wearing off of his body, and sets it on the top of the table. He lays down on his stomach. “Can’t believe this is our last session.”

Prompto gets his materials ready, grabbing a clean set of needles. “You and me both. Do you realize how much money is on your body right now?” He teases the older man, enjoying the low guffaws coming from his chest. “I mean, really, you’re a walking piece of art.”

“You’re the only one I trust to do this.” Gladio says, with a smile on his face.

“Considering how much ink is covering your body, I will take that as a compliment.” Prompto returns the smile, and starts to get the ink set up. “So, we’re just finishing your back, yes? You’re not planning on doing more right now? Do we need to talk prices?”

“Nope. This is it.” Gladio closes his eyes. “Maybe I’ll get more ink later, but need to fill the coffers first.”

He laughs softly. “You’re such an old man, Gladio.”

“And you’re expensive, Prompto.”

He begins to work on his back, going over the fine details on the feathers. He never asked him why an eagle, but it really didn’t matter. What mattered the most was that he was happy with the design he had come up, and had proceeded to place on his body. The arms were the first things they did, and then they began to work on his chest, and then his back. He wasn’t kidding when he called him a walking piece of art. Plus, if Prompto was honest with himself, he would say that even without the ink now adorning his body, he is still a work of art.

“You’re quiet today,” Gladio says after a little while. “Cat got your tongue?”

“No,” Prompto blushes, glad that the man can’t see him at this angle. “Just concentrating. Don’t want me to mess up, do you?” He wipes the ink with his towel, making sure the marks are going just as he wants them to. They are.

“What are you doing after this? Can I buy you a cup of coffee?”

The question makes him stop his work, his foot sliding off the pedal. “Did you just ask me out for some coffee? Are you trying to seduce me, Mr. Amicitia?”

“When you say it like that, it sounds terrible, Prompto.” Gladio groans, pressing his face down on the table. “Can’t you at least give me some dignity here?”

He leans forward, and talks low. “If you make it dinner, you got yourself a date.” He doesn’t want the other artists in his shop to hear. Not that they haven’t teased him about this brute of a man before - they all knew he was harboring a crush on his client. A big no-no, but none of the other artists could blame him.

“Dinner?” Gladio turns his face, his chestnut-colored eye looking up at him. “You serious?”

“You were the one just asking me to coffee. What’s wrong with some food?” Prompto puts his foot back on the pedal, and gets back to work. “If you really prefer coffee, then fine. But I’m going to get a sandwich. If I die from food poisoning, it’ll be your fault.”

Gladio’s laugh rings out. “No, dinner sounds great. Don’t want you dying because of me, Prompto. Do you not have any other appointments after me?”

“You’re the last one. Thanks again for being late, mister.” He teases him, chuckling at the groan that comes from his mouth.

“I’ll make it up to you, Prompto!”

“I know. You’re taking me out to dinner~.” He genuinely laughs this time, enjoying the annoyed grunts leaving the larger man’s mouth. “Okay, enough. Let me get back to work.”

He finishes up an hour later. Taping the saran wrap to the area he’s worked on, he gives his normal spiel. “You know what to do. Keep this on for the next four hours. Then wash it with some Dial antibacterial soap, and then put some moisturizer on after you pat it dry.”  

“So, are you going to help with that later tonight?” Gladio asks with a smirk on his face, before buttoning his shirt back up.

“Let’s see how dinner goes first, shall we?” Prompto asks, a small smile on his face. “You ready to go now?”

“I am.” Gladio nods. “Shall we?”

Prompto does help him clean his fresh ink later in the evening, among many other parts of his body. Guess this last session wouldn’t be the last time Prompto would see Gladio after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “I swear it was an accident.”

* * *

“Now, before you get mad at me, let me explain something to you.”

Prompto looks up, and sees the big, burly man that’s been filling his thoughts since they went on their impromptu date a few weeks ago. He’s working on a female client, doing some artwork on her forearm, when the voice of Gladiolus Amicitia interrupts his train of thought.

“What are you doing back here? We don’t have any more sessions.” He asks, wiping off the ink he’s just set in the girl’s arm. “Why am I paying people to watch the front?”

The girl laughs coyly, shifting a little on the chair. “I swear, it was an accident.” Gladio says, instantly making Prompto stop his work, and give his attention to him.

“You messed up your ink, didn’t you.” He states, holding the tattoo pen between his forefinger and thumb. 

“Not really?” Gladio laughs nervously. “I mean, it’s probably an easy fix, but…”

Sighing, Prompto looks into his chestnut eyes. “Go and ask the girl up front if I have another client after this cutie.” The girl laughs again. He looks back at her, and gets back to work. “Come back here and let me know?”

“Got it.” His eyes watched the man walk away, those large shoulders and tight ass making his mouth water a little.

“Is he your boyfriend?” The girl asks. “He’s cute.”

The sound of the machine starting up again calms his somewhat frayed nerves. He didn’t expect to see this man again, not this soon. He chuckles, and shakes his head. “No, nothing like that. He’s just a client.”

“I saw the way you checked him out.” His client teases him. “It’s okay. I don’t care.”

He tries to ignore the butterflies that have manifested in his stomach, as he focuses on her artwork. “Like I said, just a client.” Part of him wishes it was more, but he’ll take what he can get.

“She says you’ve got someone coming in a few hours. That’s it.” Gladio stands next to him.

Not bothering to look up, he keeps working. “Tell her to call them and reschedule for tomorrow.”

“But, do you think-”

Blue eyes look up, a smirk on his face. “Would you just go tell her that? Let me worry about my clients my own way.”

Gladio nods, and heads back to the front of the shop. “You like him, don’t you?” The girl asks, as he wipes off her arm.

“Is it really that obvious?” He mumbles, feeling like a complete failure. He didn’t have to cancel the appointment, because he knows it won’t take very long to fix whatever the meathead has done to mess up his artwork. Except, he wants to spent a little bit more time with him, and looks for any excuse to make that happen. Even if it means losing some money right now.

“I won’t say anything.” The girl laughs again. “You almost done?”

“I am.” He nods, grabbing the last color for her piece, attaching it to his gun. “Probably another five, maybe ten minutes. Why? You in a hurry to leave?” He winks, holding onto her arm with ease.

She shakes her head. “No, but I know you’re antsy to help him.”

“You’re lucky I like you.” He teases, and gets back to work.

When he’s finished with her, he walks with her out to the front of the shop, and sees Gladio leaning against the wall. He walks over to him, his arms crossed over his chest. “Alright, I’m ready for you now.”

“Yeah?” Gladio pushes off the wall with his foot, a smile on his face. “Okay.”

They walk together back to his station, neither really saying anything. “Where did you mess it up? Your back? Chest? Arm?”

“Chest.” The larger man sits down on the chair. His hands go to the hem of his tight black shirt, and he pulls it over his head.

Prompto hopes that his face isn’t as red as it feels, as his eyes watch Gladio’s biceps, transfixed by how fit this man is. Sitting down on his stool, he looks at the man’s chest. “Where? I don’t see anything messed up, Gladio.”

“It’s right here.” He points to a small area that seemed to be healing at a slower rate than the other area. “I accidentally scratched it, and then now it won’t stop looking like this.”

Maybe cancelling his appointment hadn’t been the best idea. “You big dummy.” He touches the spot. “Why did you scratch? It’s just taking its time to heal. You’re fine. You didn’t mess anything up.”

“Are you sure?” Gladio looks at him, a worried look on his face. “I mean, do you want to check my back? Maybe that isn’t healing well either.” He starts to turn over in the chair.

“Gladio, you’re fine.” Prompto shakes his head. “Since this isn’t anything at all, do you want to go grab a bite to eat?”

“I’d love that. My treat, since I just cost you some money, didn’t I?”

He stands up, and puts his equipment away. “It’s no big deal. Really. I was hoping to get out of here early anyway.” He grabs his vest, and slips it over his slender shoulders.

“Are you sure it doesn’t look bad, though? I really didn’t mess it up, right?” Gladio starts to put his shirt back on.

“I’ve been doing this a long time. Yes, I’m sure it’s fine. If you still don’t like how it’s healing in a few weeks, come back and I’ll do a touch-up for free.” He walks over to the reception desk. “I’m taking off now. Anything comes up, just call me. Iggy should be in for the night shift around 7. You can leave at 10, if things seem to be going okay.”

“Thanks boss!” His receptionist says. “Oh! Your appointment that was supposed to be tonight is now tomorrow afternoon. See you tomorrow!”

He waves, and opens the door to the shop. “You comin, Gladio?” He holds it open for him.

“Ah, right. Thanks.” Gladio walks by him, the smell of his cologne trailing behind him as he walks past Prompto. Perhaps food could wait. He walks out after him, and shoves his hands into his pockets.

They walk towards a nearby restaurant, in comfortable silence. “Hey, Prompto?”

“Yeah?” He looks up at the man, who seems to be watching the cracks in the sidewalk.

“I actually know that it’s healing okay.”

That gets his attention. “Oh? So, why did you come to the shop today?”

“You haven’t called me since you left that morning…”

Shit. He really hadn’t, had he? He groans, and hits his hand on his forehead. “I’m sorry, Gladio. It’s nothing personal. I’m just, I’m a little scatter-brained.” He sighs.

“So, that wasn’t a one night sort of deal, then?” The bashfulness in his voice makes Prompto’s heart pick up its pace.

“Not at all.” He stops walking, and looks up at the taller man. “I thought you had my number? Why didn’t you just send me a text?”

Gladio won’t meet his eyes, his head turned to the side. “I don’t.”

“What?? Really?!” Prompto pulls his phone out of his pocket. “What’s your number?” When he recites it, he types it into his phone, and sends a text message to him. “There. That’s me.” He bites his lip, waiting for the man’s reaction to his text.

“‘I think you’re really sexy. Let’s forget food.’” Gladio looks up, a grin spreading on his face. “You think I’m sexy?”

He nods his head, and slips his arm over Gladio’s. “My place is a couple of blocks away. Want to stop by there first?”

“You got a favorite take-out place you like that can deliver food?” His warm, meaty hand rests on top of Prompto’s. “That way, we can just….you know….settle in for the night?”

Trying not to swoon, Prompto nods his head. “So, you’re staying the night then?”

“If you’ll have me?” They stop walking, Gladio looking down at him, a warm smile on his face. “If that’s too forward, just say so.”

Prompto smirks. “You do realize we’ve already slept together, yes? I’d say that the time for being forward was that last session of yours.” He squeezes the man’s hand. “I’ll have you. In more ways than one.”

“Then, go out with me.”

He doesn’t wait to answer, already saying ‘Yes’ before Gladio is even finished with the request.

“Why are we standing around?” Gladio starts to walk. “Which way to your place?”

Laughing, Prompto takes the lead. “This way, you jerk.”

Dinner is forgotten about, as they become too involved with each other for a second time. And a third. And maybe a fourth. Prompto loses count, just enjoying in the closeness of this man he can now call his lover, no longer just a client. Not like he ever was to begin with, though.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “Come sit on my lap.”

* * *

Prompto’s back and arms  _ache_. He’s been working for the past 5 hours, with only a single fifteen minute break between clients. Not that he doesn’t mind the work. He loves the work. But each piece was more complicated than the next, and by the last person, Prompto was just ready to close up the shop and be done for the day. He walks into his apartment, his head down, too tired to keep it lifted up.

“Long day?” He closes the door, and sees his lover is here, just as his text had promised earlier in the evening. Gladio is sitting on his couch, wearing nothing but a pair of pajama pants that have cartoonish birds all over them.

“Extremely.” Prompto drops his bag by the door, and tilts his neck, his joints cracking in protest at having to be used.

The sound of something being slapped makes him look over at the larger man, as he takes off his boots by the door. “Come sit on my lap.” Gladio’s smile makes Prompto’s lips curl up with a smile of his own, unable to say no to the suggestion.

“Let me change first? I feel gross right now.” He walks over to his boyfriend, and gives him a soft kiss on the lips. “I’m really happy you’re here.”

“I’m happy you’re happy.” Gladio reaches up, cupping his face. Prompto is pulled back down towards him, their lips meeting for another soft kiss.

Fingers tangle in his messy hair, Prompto finding it more and more difficult to even care about changing his clothes with the way his boyfriend is kissing him. After a few more seconds, he pulls away, placing his hands on Gladio’s broad shoulders. “No fair. I want to change.”

“Fine, fine. Go change.” His boyfriend pouts for a moment, before a loud booming laugh comes out of his mouth.

He smiles and walks out of the living room, heading back to his bedroom. He pulls the loose-fitting tee he’s wearing over his head, and throws it into his hamper. Going over to the dresser, he pulls out a pair of his own pair of pajama pants, but his aren’t as loud as his boyfriend’s. He pulls his pants down, yanking his boxers off as well. Smirking, he slips his pants on, and heads back out to the living room, not bothering to put another shirt on. He sees no point to it, as it’s a warm evening, and it’s his own place. Gladio didn’t have a shirt on, why should he?

“You feel like watching a movie? Hungry at all? I can make you some food.” Gladio is still sitting in the same spot that he had left him in.

Prompto walks over to him. “Movie sounds good. Not hungry. Iggy brought some food he made at home for me when darling Lydia told him I hadn’t taken a break.” He turns around and faces the tv, standing between Gladio’s legs. He plops his butt down on his boyfriend’s thighs, his knees resting on either side of Gladio’s. “This seat taken?”

“Only by the cutest tattoo artist I know.” Gladio’s burly arms wrap around his waist, and he’s pulled closer to the man’s expansive chest. He leans back, resting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder, smiling softly.

“You think I’m cute?”

“Well, I mean…” The sounds of Gladio’s nervous chuckles make his smile grow larger.

He turns his head, and kisses the man’s cheek softly, enjoying how the stubble of his beard rubs against his own face. “I think you’re pretty hot yourself.” He grins, and settles back on his lap, enjoying how the man seems to exude heat. Another reason why he went with no shirt. No, the real reason he went with no shirt was so that he could feel his boyfriend’s warm skin on his back.

“Let’s see what’s on television.” Gladio picks up the remote, and starts to flip through channels.

They come across a movie that came out in the theaters earlier in the year, both agreeing that it was a good choice to watch. When he sets the remote down, Gladio rests his hand on top of Prompto’s thigh, his other arm still wrapped firmly around his waist. Prompto can feel his breath on the side of his neck - each soft breath sends a shiver through his body. His body begins to heat up, when he realizes each breath that hits his skin is done purposefully so. He can feel Gladio becoming hard, and decides to roll his hips back a little, to see if he’ll be told to stop, or if the other man is up for some fun.

“Thought you were tired,” Gladio speaks low in his ear, making Prompto arch his back against the man’s chest more. The hand that’s on his thigh starts to move upwards at a crawl. “Don’t you want to watch the movie?”

Prompto moans softly, spreading his legs further apart. “Am….watching the….movie….” Gladio’s hand touches his hipbone, and pulls him back roughly, making him moan louder at the action. “A-Ah….”

“Should I touch you, Prompto?” Heated words penetrate his ear. “Do you want to feel my hand on your  _cock_?”

He nods his head fast, too embarrassed to say yes vocally. He feels the elastic band of his pants being pulled, and unknowingly holds his breath in anticipation. Gladio’s meaty hand wraps around his arousal, his cock beginning to stiffen more in his hand.

“No underwear….?” Gladio’s lips brush the shell of his ear. “Why, Prompto, I had no idea you went commando.”

“Y-You….ngh….wanted me to sit….on your lap…” He moans, rolling his hips, pushing into the warmth of his lover’s hand, his pre-cum now starting to coat his stimulated arousal with each stroke of the man’s fist. “D-Did you not….expect this…?”

“I had hoped for it.” Gladio growls in his ear. “Can’t you feel how turned on I am right now?”

Hips thrust up, and Prompto feels the man’s girth push against the cleft in his ass. “L-Let me take my pants off. Please tell me you’re not wearing underwear too?” He moans, rocking himself more against the clothed erection, aching to feel it inside of him. “Please, Gladio…”

“You want me to  _fuck_  you right here? Is that it, Prompto?” His hand keeps pumping him, the feel of his fist tightening making Prompto squirm on his lap.

“ _So bad_ ,” he whines softly.

The hand that’s around his cock lets go, making Prompto whine more. “Don’t be a baby,” Gladio speaks into his ear. “It’s only for a second.”

“But….”

Two hands push his legs back together. Gladio lifts him up and pulls his pants down with one hand, throwing them across the room.

“Sit close to my knees, Prompto.”

Doing as he’s told, he straddles the man’s legs by his knees. He feels the man lift up, probably taking his pants off, which makes total sense to him. But, why is he still sitting on him? Is Gladio keeping his pants on? He’s about to ask, when he hears the sound of a cap being opened.

“Fuck.” He moans low, spreading his knees apart when he feels a wet finger brush against his entrance. “Oh, fuck…”

“Don’t worry, I plan on it.” Gladio chuckles low, pushing his finger into him slowly. “Mmm…still a little loose from this morning?”

“S-Shut up…” He grabs onto the man’s knees, pushing his hips back to feel more of that finger inside of him. “Not my fault…you’re so fucking big…”

“You complainin’ about my cock, Argentum?” Gladio pushes a second finger into him, scissoring him.

“N-Noooooo….” Prompto moans loud, the pressure inside of him good, but not what he’s looking for. “N-No more, Gladiolus. Lube your fucking dick up instead of my ass.”

“Your mouth is so fucking filthy when you’re horny.” Gladio bites his shoulder, making him whine loud.

“C-Can’t help it.” The bite continues, making him hotter. “Harder - Gladio. Bite me harder!”

The larger man’s muffled growl makes Prompto’s cock want to burst right then as he feels his teeth bite down harder on his skin. Rough hands grab onto his waist, and he feels the tip of his cock start to rub against the area he wants to feel it most. Spreading his legs more, he starts to sink down onto Gladio’s girth, the bulbous head pushing into him with routine ease. Each inch of him sinks deeper into Prompto’s body, his channel welcoming his girth as it pushes deeper into him.

He leans back, his back hitting his lover’s chest. “Gonna fuck you  _good_ , baby,” Gladio speaks low in his ear. “You ready to ride my cock?”

“FUCK!”

True to his word, Gladio begins to pound hard into his body, making Prompto arch his chest more. His cock gets trapped between Gladio’s fist a second time, the man pumping him hard with each harsh thrust of his hips. He knows he’s loud, but he doesn’t care. Let his neighbors hear how good his lover fucks him; how he can’t stop the moans that keep falling from his mouth the harder he’s worked by Gladio’s cock. He pushes his hips down, wanting that cock to go deeper inside of him.

“You’re so fucking tight,” His deep voice resonates in his ear, making Prompto whimper. That voice alone could bring him to orgasm, and has before. He shuts his eyes tightly, and listens to each dirty thing that leaves his mouth fuel his desire more. “You like the way I feel, don’t you, Prompto? My dick good enough for you?”

“S-SO GOOD!” Prompto cries out, pushing against his hand more. “SO FUCKING GOOD!!”

His arms locked around Gladios neck, as he pushes himself down hard. “Mmmm…..I can feel you throbbing in my hand, Prompto…” His thumb pushes against the slit on the tip of his cock.

“N-No….” Prompto feels himself begin to throb, the tip of his cock throbbing painfully as Gladio keeps pumping him roughly, sealing off his only means of release. “D-Don’t, Gladio….”

The pad of his thumb rubs against the sensitive flesh. “I know you like this torture, baby. Don’t tell me you want me to stop, when I know you don’t want me to…”

“You’re….nnnghh…..ahh….” All words leave him as the intensity begins to take over his body.

The harder Gladio pounds into his ass, the more Prompto wants the tip of his thumb to move. Being held on the edge of his release is causing him to become unhinged, as he tries to buck his hips in hopes that it’ll slip. But his lover is too strong, that hand stroking him harder, keeping the pad of his thumb firmly pressed against him.

“Not gonna happen, Prompto.” His low voice makes his head spin, his arms locking around his neck tighter. “Mmmm…..yeah, baby….Squeeze me  _harder_ ….”

He flexes his inner walls, and hears his lover let out a low moan. “Wanna….” The plea dies on his breath, as Gladio begins to bounce him hard on his lap.

Body on fire, Prompto screams loud, fingers tangling into Gladio’s hair as he pulls roughly, desperately wishing to come. The pad of his torturer’s thumb rubs against the tip a few times, and then the pressure is gone, his voice is cracking with his loud scream, his orgasm hitting him full force. His body goes numb as he comes hard, Gladio’s hand stroking him fast and hard, pumping him through his release. He hears him moan low into his ear, and feels the rush of his warm release filling him up. With a satisfied sigh, Prompto loosens his grip on his neck, and slumps against his chest, panting softly.

“You good, Prompto?” Gladio’s lips kiss the side of his face, his beard tickling his face.

“I’m perfect.” He giggles softly, the beard tickles becoming too much. “Gladio!”

His lover chuckles low. “Sorry, baby. You think you can walk to the bedroom?”

“Um, no.” Prompto answers honestly. “My body refuses to work.”

Gladio pulls out of him, leaving him feeling too empty. He’s soon in his arms, being carried back to the bedroom by his ridiculously buff boyfriend. When he’s laid down in bed, he pulls Gladio down with him, and is soon snuggled against his side, perfectly content.

“Good night, Prompto. I’ll make sure breakfast is ready when you wake up, alright?” Warm lips kiss his forehead, but exhaustion is taking its toll on Prompto.

“Mmmm….just need your cock….” The words slip out as he starts to drift to sleep.

Gladio’s loud guffaw doesn’t bother him in the slightest. “Get to sleep, you horndog. You can have more of that in the morning too.”

“Mmm….kay, Gladio….Love you…”

“Love you too.”


End file.
